My love, my children
by Biggest Percabeth Fan
Summary: In Mockingjay it concluded that they had two beautiful children. Those children are twins, Swann and Jago Mellark. Swann is worried constantly and covers it up, Jago feels like a toddler. Meanwhile a man thought to be dead has managed to trick Katniss and plans to get rid of her and restart the games, eliminating the Mellark children.
1. Chapter 1

**Jago**

There she stood. He examined Swann, his sister. She was only eleven like him. Today was there birthday and they were turning twelve however. Twins. They were fraternal twins that looked completely different. He had his father's blonde curls, she with her mother's darker hair. She had her father's blue eyes and he didn't know where he got his gray eyes. His dead aunt perhaps?

He knew his mother did not like to speak of their aunt that had died at thirteen when she was eighteen. Swann danced around in her silk dress that her mother had been able to afford of course, since she was the leader of the rebellion and Peeta was her husband and his dad. Today their mother was once again whispering very quietly to herself about something.

She looked at Peeta for comfort as if they knew something they didn't. Dad was more trusting and open. Mom was plain terrified. She said it was a thing that had happened to her at a younger age as a teen. She said she would tell them when they hit twelve, the age Prim was when she got scared.

That was all he knew, all he heard from dad at least. He was always worrying it seemed. Swann was always dancing and playing with the wind blowing her hair back, looking beautiful without trying like mother did.

The only story he knew was that at one point she was forced to choose who she loved most. Her friend at a young age, Gale Hawthorne or her sort-of-friend Peeta from the event she wouldn't tell them about.

Swann didn't have a care in the world. He blue eyes sparkled even in the cloudy weather, indicating there would be rain tonight. "Swann?" He asked quietly. "Yeah Jay?" She said, using her nickname for him. She smiled a dazzling grin straight at him. He knew mom had many secrets, she had never wanted them. He overheard. Peeta had begged her, he had always understood them more than her. He suddenly remembered Swann.

"Do you ever wonder about mom and how worried she seems all the time?" He asked, his eyes clouded.

She blinked once and then shrugged. "Uh, no." She became a little less happy after that and stopped dancing around.

More secrets kept from him. She was only 30 seconds older than him. Being the younger one was a pain. He was short, he was 30 seconds younger. But he seemed like he whole family was against him.

"Swann you have a secret."

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

There was a gulp and he watched as her makeup began to run. Not from tears, but from a nervous sweat. She was a terrible liar.

"It is official! You and mom hate me!" He mumbled. Her blue eyes softened. "No, Jay I love you. So does mom, she just wants to protect you from her own nightmares so you don't have them too." She said.

He chewed his lip. Should he believe her? He was such a sucker for those big eyes. He gave a half-smile.

"OK. But do me a favor Swann. Tell mom to stop treating me like a tiny child because I can fend for myself believe it or not." He frowned.

She shook her head. "I wasn't supposed to tell you this. I can't tell her that." She said. He got so angry that all of a sudden his face just went pure red and purple like a bad bruise or birthmark. He ran into their home. He was about to solve this once and for all. About mom's little secrets and his sister's sudden sad behavior. She was always happy and he wondered why but he wasn't too interested. This case intrigued him.

He ran up the stairs. "Mom I'm twelve now so I demand that you tell me what your huge secret is. He glared at her. She had those big brown eyes though and once again he made the mistake of looking into them.

"Mom why are you like this? Always so depressed. Please tell me! You told Swann." He said. She sighed. "Listen, Jago it was fifteen years ago and I was eighteen and I got lucky to live. That's all."

He shook his head. "How though? I want the whole story...please. And why did you tell Swann and not me?"

She chewed her lip now, similar to what he did when he was thinking. "I guess Swann was just so carefree and happy...I just wanted to get it over with."

"Mom, I get it but tell me." She took a deep breath. "Fine. I was sixteen and it was time a thing called the reaping..." She went on about something called The Hunger Games. Then she told the tales of horror, going back, and fighting in the rebellion. He ha heard about the rebellion but dad or mom ha never said what they were rebelling against.

"Mom I can handle this." He simply laughed. "I won't have nightmares and I will practically be the same...I was just...curious." He kept pausing to get his breaths out. She was right. He didn't want to hear that. Just how she survived and how she had to deal with Rue and Prim's deaths. It was sad. Then the heartwarming story of her an Peeta. He wanted it all away. This whole ran faster, faster, faster. Soon he tripped and fell in nothingness, darkness. Then he was sobbing and throwing rocks.

He had no idea that a certain man was watching them. A man who wanted the games back and was certain to have the Mellark and Everdeen family tree killed. But now he had a closer connection with his mother, Katniss Mellark. He still didn't know her middle name but he knew the details of her life. The hunt for survival and food.

Though he still wished for a grandpa, since his mom said that their grandpa had died when she was young. They rarely saw their grandmother who worked at a hospital in another district.

He tried to make a bow like she said her grandpa had made for her. He grabbed some sticks. It seemed easy in his head. When he started, he learned he couldn't even do it without glue, tape, tools, or string. Not to mention that he couldn't make anything to save his life. He looked up and saw the outline of the moon in the darkening sky. Curfew.

He threw himself inside and saw Swann all up in her nightgown already. Mom didn't know he had ran out the door or she didn't show it. He was glad she didn't know. Dad winked. He knew but wouldn't tell that meant.

Mom was unbraiding and straightening Swann's hair and that was rare. Mom was never this calm. Maybe it was the stress taken off her chest by telling him.

"Hey champ! Might wanna put on some pajamas and take off those clothes his dad said.

"Oh right!" He winked back. How could dad keep his calm through this whole thing? He shook his head. He was lucky for these parents even if they were crazy and unpredictable.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wilhelm- That means so much to me! Thanks! It actually was just an idea I though up of last night and finished real quick this morning but your compliment means a lot to me. Any suggestions or criticism is appreciated as well.**

**I love you guys who read this! Your amazing. And I am more than happy to accept OC's. I will accept any suggestions and add it in. I kind of need a crush or love for one of the two though or a friend! Thanks.**

**Swann**

She had slept well the previous night. Today was breakfast and they knew mom couldn't cook but only hunt. So they went out to eat at the bakery. Her mom gave a rare smile.

"I have a surprise my love." She said.

Her eyes widened. She acted happy and excited, making her mom chuckle. Not even her Dad, who had found out everything, found out this secret yet. She was an actor, a Fake. She seemed happy and cheerful but inside she was a nervous and self-conscious twelve year old.

Her mom pulled out the most beautiful, most gorgeous dress she had ever seen. She gasped and she felt her fingers pulled forward by a force as she felt the soft velvet dress that her mother held. It was violet, with lace trim, and made of velvet. Her mom loved to play around with her hair and in he hands she held a curling iron.

She began to curl her dark brown hair that matched her blue eyes. She peeked in the mirror and although she knew she was beautiful right now, she saw a girl with a braid over her shoulder, a bow in her hands, and a dirt-stained face. It was her with her mother's appearance.

Even the story frightened her. Mom had showed her the video of her year in the games. She saw herself on the games in the mirror. In fact she had been having weird dreams every night now since the story her mom had told her.

Last night she heard a scream, she felt blood wash over her, and then there was a piercing laugh through the air of an old man who seemed about 90 years old, and he coughed as he laughed. Then he looked right at her and said some haunting words she would never forget.

"Swann Rose Mellark, I know who you are, I know who your brother is. I'm ready for death, hot sticky death, and blood. I'm nearly dead of old age, but I can still kill you at this age. Roses, oh roses. The middle name you have isn't for nothing. It is a haunting nightmare and a girl your mom once loved. Katniss Everdeen...love her while you can, dear child." Then she woke up.

She never saw the man, only heard his voice. She heard those words every time in a dream, never bothering to tell her mom. She knew that she would worry, and start to cry and whimper. She was steady right now. She didn't want to ruin that either.

Katniss Everdeen. She recognized that as her mother's maiden name. She saw rain puddles from the night before everywhere. She hated winter. The only good part was Christmas, and the singing choirs, and dancing people.

Her parents walked out the door, followed by a grumpy looking Jago. He didn't like going out to eat, like he hated the outside world. Swann grinned. "I love going out to eat!" She had a goofy look in her eyes that was all too fake but they fell for it like they always did.

Jago wrapped his jacket tighter around himself. It was cold on her dress, but she wasn't such a baby as Jago. Oops, she one He hated being called that word. She felt terrible immediately even though she only said it in her head and he couldn't hear her thoughts.

They walked out of Victor's Village and to the bakery of which Peeta's brothers owned once his father died and mother. They still had to pay but it wasn't a huge problem being the victors they were.

They walked forward. Tomorrow was school for them. They were popular there, because of their parents. When they asked why their parents were so popular, they just chuckled. Now they knew, although she had known for awhile.

They soon arrived at the bakery and got some pancakes and a wonderful liquid called syrup that you put on the pancakes. This was the best bakery in town, you were lured by the scent of which you could smell from across town nearly.

The place was full this morning, full of hungry people. She saw a few friends from school, some of which were recognizable, some of which who weren't. There was a young woman flirting with a nervous boy. And a man with wrinkled hands, his face hidden beneath his hat.

They all began to eat, Swann thinking to herself. Things like: _That's Holly and Willoh from school! Or That boy looks nervous...  
_

She always did this, examining the background of the place. She saw the man take off his hat for a brief second and then put it back on. That was strange. He was hiding from the world like Jago. She laughed and her family stared at her.

She looked up. "What?" They shook their heads. Then it was a normal breakfast. He brother picked at his food, even though she knew he was taking it for granted, their parents gobbled their good down. She ate her food slowly and neatly.

Then she looked around. They were already wasting sunlight. The few sunlight that wasn't covered by clouds. And then she thought of sitting by her friends since this family was so depressed and sad unlike the rest of happy district 12 that her mom said was once gloomy and poor.

Everyone ate silently. The old man, however, just sat there with his hat over his face entirely, a bandana over his mouth as well. The only ones talking was the obnoxious young woman who wouldn't shut her mouth as she went on and on to the young man who she guessed was her date. Poor him.

Willoh and Holly were whispering, she knew the best friends were both very why and tried not to attract attention to themselves. Then it began to snow and three toddlers pressed their noses against the bakery window.

Peeta's brothers scolded them and their mother yelled. The snow created a blanket of snow across the streets which caused the man to smile in some sort of odd way

Nobody except small children liked the snow, but he was smiling. Who knew. He could have been thinking about anything. But then when her mom was looking at him, right at him, he took off the hat, and took off the bandana which had a large blood stain on it from the old man with hair white as snow, coughing up blood.

Then her mom uttered two words she thought she would never hear again. Two words she had tried to forget, a simple name.

Those words were: "President Snow?"


	3. Chapter 3

**More reviews= faster chapters! So review, I have only gotten a review out of one person! No OC's either! But I can't stay mad at you guys for long. So thanks to my new beta reader, all the shattered pieces, I gurantee there will be no mistakes and make sure to tell me if there is. I will fix it right up. ****Sorry for the shortness of the chapter! Anyway, on with the chapter! And tell me whose points of view you want these chapters in. Warning: This chapter may contain overwhelming sadness.**

**Katniss**

The fear that he had caused her. Snow was not dead! Grief overwhelmed her as she stood there, frozen, Peeta finally snapping her out of it. Snow just smiled like they were good friends.

"Have a seat Mrs Mellark." He gestured towards a chair and she sat down, glancing down. She thought that she would never see that face again but she was wrong. Now he was about 90 or so, his face wrinkled, uglier than ever.

Now people were looking at him. His white hair matched the snow coming down heavily outside the bakery. She expected Snow to be weak and old, throwing a strike only to miss.

Instead he talked to her, not making a move. But tucked in his sleeve, she could see a white rose, stained with red. She wasn't guessing paint.

"Listen Mrs Mellark, we've had a few disagreements in the past but it's time to settle that and don't make a big fuss and make people stare please. We're in a bakery after all." She knew that he had come at this moment on purpose because she couldn't make a racket in public.

"You killed some of the people I loved! You killed Prim!" She began to sob. She didn't want her children to see her like this, she never wanted them in the first place, by Peeta had begged for them and now they had to know what her awful life was like.

"Excuse me." Snow coughed into his tissue and it turned dark red. She didn't care if she was drawing attention to herself because she screamed. "I hate you!" Then she threw the very chair she was sitting on right at him.

His old body surprisingly stayed up, leaving him with only a scratch. She saw two little girl's Swann's age run toward the back of the bakery where the chefs made the finest baked goods.

"I tried to play it nice but very well." Snow brushed himself off and then punched her right in the nose as it started to bleed endlessly. Then she made an effort to strike back, but he caught it. She needed her bow. He had this attack well planned. Then he kicked her in the chest, moving well for an old man. She stumbled back an He bashed her head in a few times, real good. She saw Jago and Swann bawling their eyes out, seeing their mother get beat up. They ran to the two girls in the back of the bakery.

Then she just stared up at the ceiling, as she saw her life flash before her eyes. There was Prim when they were small, she was singing to her and calling her 'Little Duck'. Like she did before she died. Then she was in the games for the second time, kissing Peeta. Then there was Gale, who was jealous. He was screaming at her. She covered her ears.

Then he grabbed his sword, and pointed the tip of his blade to her throat. "Any last words?" He grinned, knowing that he had won.

"Yes..tell Peeta, Swann, and Jago that I love them." He nodded. "Good, before I kill them too." And then he slit her throat as she bled a big puddle on the floor. Then they all knew that Katniss Mellark, Girl on Fire was dead. And she lay in that big puddle as the lights went out and the bakery closed.

She felt herself going through a series of faces. There was her beloved sister first. In a white dress made of soft material, she stood there, elegant makeup on, she had never seen her sister in makeup. Prim looked just like when she died. She was thirteen, with a braid in her hair, and olive skin, green eyes. She looked beautiful and alive. Did she look like that? Was she dead? An angel?

Then she saw Prim smile that warm smile of hers back when she was living. She was reaching her arm out for her to accept she was dead and join her. So she wrapped her fingers in Prim's and she nodded.

"You'll always be my little duck no matter what," She cried. It must have been weird for a grown woman in her 30's to be crying to a thirteen year old girl with the knowledge of a 30 year old woman. But then she looked in the mirror, and saw her hair, same eyes, but a beautiful glow around her like an angel literally.

And she knew her kids would have to struggle with the games, weak little Jago and Swann were used to the deluxe life of this though. Now they had to be put in a hardcore survival competition. They would die and join her in heaven, eternally. Was that so bad?

So the new angel moved forward, where two thrones stood on the heavenly ground. One was smaller than the other, one was labeled Prim. One was labeled Reserved. And she knew what that meant. So she sat in the big throne, and tore down the reserved sign, a smile on her face, forgetting all of her worries.


End file.
